Find Him
by Sha-dy94
Summary: After many tiresome years of searching Ikuto still can't seem to find his father, but when he meets a mysterious girl on his trip does she hold the key to locating him, and at what price? Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is some of my random 'writing without really thinking' stories… if it sucks leave a review and tell me or say it's great your choice I guess…**

**Before I put in a disclaimer… a moment of fangirlness is needed because of the latest chapter… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HE KISSED HER, HE KISSED HER, HE KISSED HER, HE KISSED HER YAY… ah – hem… I do not own Shugo chara so… ENJOY!!! Hehe he kissed her!**

_Normal POV_

It was one of those cloudless nights where the full moon brightens the night sky and the stars sparkle brightly, yet with a slight breeze making the night a perfect night to lay out on a roof. After many years of searching Ikuto still hadn't managed to track down his father, and there weren't many places left for him to be, but he was determined to find him… but for now, as he stared at the moon he couldn't help but feel a little home-sick. He missed all of them, even little kiddy-king, but of course he missed that blushing pinkette the most.

As he dwelled on his memories of said pinkette, a gentle rustle broke into his focus.

With cat-like agility he sprung backwards onto his feet coming face-to-face with a mysterious figure in a hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously.

She just tilted her head to the side allowing the moonlight seeping into the corner of the hood revealing a dazzling green eye. She began walking forward towards him.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

She stopped advancing and quietly murmured, "Tsukiyomi?"

"How do you know that?" he asked as his little cat chara floated up to his shoulders to investigate the situation that had awoken him.

"You don't remember me?" she asked.

Ikutos brows furrowed in concentration trying to remember a girl who wore a cloak, had green eyes and jumped around on roof-tops at midnight.

When he came up with nothing he cautiously shook his head.

"I guess it has been 5 years," she said.

"5 years since what? Who the hell are you?!" he asked frustrated.

"It's me," she said pulling down the hood, "Kioma's daughter."

She had ebony black hair and brilliant jade green eyes that shone in the moonlight. Her face was pale like the moon but Ikuto noticed the cat like ears before anything else about her.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"You have a chara?" Ikuto said.

At first she looked scared, as if she had just blabbed out some huge humiliating secret, but as her eyes zoomed in on Yoru she looked back at Ikuto through cautious narrowed eyes.

"You're not Aruto," she accused.

"You know my dad?" Ikuto asked shocked yet excited at the possible new lead.

"Dad? Aruto never told me he had a son. I knew he was married but… kids. That's new," she said thoughtfully.

"How do you know my father? Where is he?" Ikuto asked the excitement slowly creeping into his eyes.

"M-my dad… my dad used to perform with him," she replied.

"So you know where he is?" Ikuto whispered thoughtfully.

"I said '_used to_' for a reason," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"There's more then one reason I'm out here, one the streets, at this time of night, and it has nothing to do with Nami's need to go prowling during the middle of the night," she said as a small black cat chara floated up and landed onto her shoulder.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked.

"My mother and father were killed in a car crash almost 5 years ago. I don't have anyone to go to so… I took to the streets. That's when Nami was born," she said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured comfortingly.

"No, it's fine, you have your own things to deal with," she said confidently, "I mean besides finding your father. It sure looks like you miss her."

"How would you know?" Ikuto snapped.

"I saw the same look on your fathers face whenever he was thinking of your mother. Mum worked a lot so I was generally hanging out with the guys," she explained.

"Uh… sorry I didn't catch your name," Ikuto said changing the subject.

"I'm Aniiyaki, and you are?" she said her hand outstretched.

"Ikuto," he said as he shook her hand, "will you help me find him?"

"It's been 5 years, and I can't make any guarantees, but I'll do my best," she said with a small smile.

She leapt forward onto another roof and spun around to look at him, "coming?" she called as she pulled the hood over her head again concealing her cat ears.

Ikuto followed her actions and landed just in front of her, "Where are we going?" he asked curious.

"First place I can think of when someone mentions your father," she said pointing down the street before leaping from the building to the ground.

**Done… I know it's shorter then usual but meh! It's one of my random stories that I wanted to write so… I'm writing it, tell me what you think… click the green button, click it, CLICK IT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

"What is this place?" Ikuto asked.

"One of his favourite coffee shops, I don't know if he still comes here, but he always used to drag us here when they closed up," she said removing her hooded cloak and wrapping it over her arm, her ears and tail now absent.

"Coming? I'm pretty sure the same guy still owns the place and your dad was one of his favourite customers," she said holding the door open beckoning him inside.

It was dimly lit, just enough to see around but not as bright as most places. There were velvet couches lining the walls and wooden two seat tables in the centre just in front of a small wooden stage the supported a grand piano.

"Hey, you coming or not?" Aniiyaki called bringing Ikutos' attention away from the small coffee shops elegance.

"Of course," he answered following her slipping behind a door hidden at the back corner of the room.

"Hey Vinney!" called Aniiyaki, "Got you some questions, and we're pretty sure you can answer them for us."

The room had even less illumination then the front did and smelled of smoke which wasn't helping with visibility. In the centre of the room was a round table with green felt covering it. On the top sat different piles of cards; fives cards in front of each of the deadly looking men who all looked up slightly at their arrival. Each one of them adorned a gun in one way or another and none of them tried to be subtle about it either.

As she called his name Vinney stood up and casually sauntered over to them, "And what questions are they?"

"Aruto," Aniiyaki replied.

"That ain't a question doll," he replied in a harsh voice tainted with an Italian accent, as he toyed with a loose strand of Aniiyakis' ebony black hair.

Vinney was tall with a slightly muscular build and an olive toned complexion. His hair was dark brown almost black and receding a bit at the sides, and his dark brown eyes, almost a dead black, glinted with a form of hunger yet tainted with amusement.

"I know," Aniiyaki replied in a teasing whisper, "just giving you the topic."

"So what's the real question?" Vinney asked.

"You know where he is?" she asked.

"And why do you need to know?" he asked teasingly.

She smiled a small alluring smile before stepping closer to him and stretching up to whisper in his ear making Ikuto strain to hear what was being said, "I don't need to justify anything to you. Who's the boss around here again?"

"You," Vinney sighed.

"And don't forget," Aniiyaki smiled setting back onto her feet, "Now, let's try again, where is Aruto?"

"I don't exactly know for certain," Vinney said shaking his head.

"Well then tell us with uncertainty where he is," she said.

"Last I heard somewhere in Italy I think," said Vinney.

"You telling the truth?" she asked a malicious edge in her voice.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. What makes you think I'll tell you?" he said.

Her ears and tail flicked out again but the guys behind Vinney wouldn't have seen, the difference this time was a set of ferocious feline fangs was now set in her mouth. She grinned devilishly showing them off to Vinney.

"Where exactly in Italy is he and tell me the truth if you know what is good for you," she growled.

"I don't know where in Italy, you know him better then I do, and I'd never lie to you," Vinney rushed.

"Thanks," said Aniiyaki her tail and ears disappearing as she kissed each side of his face and leading Ikuto back out.

"Were they people from the Mafia?" Ikuto asked.

"Shh," she scolded him frantically looking around to see if anyone had been listening, "People out front don't know what's going on back there and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Well. Were they?" he pushed in a whisper.

"Yeah. Well at least they like to think of themselves that way," she said pushing open the door and walking back out into the pale moonlight. She placed her cloak back over her shoulders as her ears sprang out again.

"Where are we going now?" Ikuto asked as his cat ears snapped out too.

"You heard Vinney. He may pretend to be a ruthless thug but he is scared of me and wouldn't think of lying to me," she said before turning to the dark alley and leaping up to the roof and Ikuto followed suit.

"So where in Italy do you think my dad is?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not too certain but I remember him always talking about Venice," she said coming to a stop.

Ikuto skidded to a halt beside her and looked up to see why she'd stopped. Before them was Heathrow airport.

"We're flying?" Ikuto asked surprised.

"Duh, what'd you think we were gonna just hail a cab or something? Oh! Oh wait no you thought we'd run!" she exclaimed sarcastically, "You must be Aruto's boy."

"What makes you say that?" Ikuto asked watching her jump to the ground with feline agility.

"You miss the obvious. You asked if we were flying despite the fact we are most definitely at an airport in London, and we're trying to get to Venice," she said as he landed next to her on the ground.

**x-X-x**

After managing to book a flight that left within minutes and only just making it to the terminal with seconds to spare, they boarded the plane with little speculation despite the confused looks people gave them from their lack of luggage.

"Did my dad get involved with those guys back there, at the coffee shop?" Ikuto asked once they'd settled in their seats.

"No, mine did though," Aniiyaki replied saddened by a memory, "My dad got a little too deep in debt with Vinney."

"Then why didn't you rip his throat out?" Ikuto asked in a hushed yell.

"Because if he's dead that causes trouble for me more then just legally. Where else do you think I got the money to pay for two first class flights on such short notice?" she whisper-yelled back.

"Besides, Vinney didn't order the attack on my father, he was street racing for the money and because the world hates me the car he crashed into was my mums' car," she said before quickly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye before it could escape, "some say they don't believe in coincidences, but, with my run lately how could I not?"

"What do you mean lately?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Careful curiosity killed the cat," she murmured before yawning hugely, "I'm dead tired and we've got a few hours before we even land so I'm gonna get some sleep I reckon you should too."

"Right," Ikuto murmured before leaning back in his seat, but Aniiyaki was already breathing softly beside him.

Before he could fall asleep he had begun dwelling on the change of events… how had he trusted someone so quickly the way he has with Aniiyaki despite the fact it hadn't even been twelve hours since they'd first met? Why does he trust her so much after he'd just seen the display of how dangerous she could be if she has mobsters afraid of her? How does he know for sure that she really does know his father and isn't just leading him on some wild goose chase that's sure to end badly? When is he going to be able to get back home to Amu?

That last question began swirling around his head all other questions forgotten, all other uncertainties of Aniiyaki and her past dropped the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep was Amu…

**Ta-da how'd I do? Leave a review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but… you're terminally ill… OH! Wrong person, whoops that was for my drama class, did you believe me? Anyways I don't own Shugo Chara wish I did but I don't… shame that…**

"Oi, cat naps over, get up," Aniiyaki said poking Ikuto in the shoulder, "Wake up dammitt, or I'll throw you out the window."

"Alright, alright I'm up," Ikuto said grumpily, "Why am I up anyway?"

"The plane's landed, duh," she said before rolling her eyes and straightening to her feet, "You coming or not?"

"Yeah I'm getting their you pushy little-,"

"Hey, watch the height thing, I may be short but I can beat you senseless if you ain't careful," she warned, "but I won't for now 'cause I'm sure you'd like to meet your father and I'm sure he'd like to meet you in perfect condition."

"What? Is my dad here?" he asked fully awake now.

"I dunno, but if he is I shouldn't bring you to him with a black eye and broken nose," she said folding her arms impatiently, "Now get off your butt they need to take off soon."

And she spun on her heels and stalked off the plane with Ikuto following closely behind her.

**x-X-x**

_**About a week later…**_

Although they had their backs to the wall with no escape they stood prepared for the onslaught that was sure to come. They were surrounded by at least 20 men; each of them of a very strong build –except for one- and they were all brandishing a gun that was pointed at either Ikuto or Aniiyakis' chest. _This will be one killer blood bath_ Aniiyaki thought _why must so many die?_

"I'm starting to wonder if I should trust your judgement and your… connections," Ikuto hissed under his breath, _why did I trust her in the first place?_

"Now is _not _the time for the whole 'what if' crap alright," she snapped back, _forgot he was there wonder if he's against killing for your own protection?_

"Remind me how we ended up in this situation?" Ikuto demanded, _that's right your idiot father got involved with the mob to start with!_

That was one question Aniiyaki was trying to figure out as she replayed their events of the day in her head trying to find out where they went wrong.

They'd started off as the day usually went, but they were a little more excited; it finally seemed that they'd had a good lead to follow and credit records to prove it too. When they walked up to the café counter she asked the cashier if he'd remembered seeing Aruto, of course he wanted to know why and, knowing how close Aruto had been to being pulled into the mess her father had she'd wanted to keep Ikuto out of it, he had people to go home to she, on the other hand, didn't. When she told him who was looking for Aruto she'd told him that she was his daughter and despite the fact that she told Ikuto to keep his mouth shut, he had to open it and say that she wasn't Arutos' kid, he was. She quickly patched it up by saying that they were brother and sister and that went down a little easier. How ever she was unaware of the current… situation the cashier was under, and how good a liar he could be too.

"Well… I'd start with-,"

"You'd start by shutting up!" the largest one yelled.

"How are we supposed to negotiate if we can't speak?" asked Aniiyaki.

"Negotiate this," the scrawniest one said as he raised the gun to her head his finger inching towards the trigger.

"No, we need her. We need both of them," the largest said, his deep voice ringing with authority. He was, obviously, the leader. He was very tall and quite muscular, he had long dark hair tied back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck he was the only one who hadn't taken his gun out of its holster.

"Well then why haven't we just knocked them out and taken them back?" the other demanded.

"Because you haven't shut up!" the larger one roared.

Despite his apparent authority over the smaller man, they bickered back and forth and soon the other men had joined in their disagreement voicing their own opinions.

"I say we get the hell outta here before they turn their focus back on us," Aniiyaki whispered as her ears and tail flickered out. She rolled back on her heels and leapt to the nearest roof and beckoned Ikuto to follow and he quickly joined her on the roof.

"What the hell are you doing, we need to get away from them," Ikuto snapped as Aniiyaki crouched down by the gutter of the roof and pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna record them and find out why the hell Vinney never told me about these guys," she growled as she silently hit buttons and pointed at the group of bickering men.

"That's enough footage, we should leave now!" Ikuto urged.

"No way just 'cause they have guns mean nothing," she snapped back.

"It means we're more likely to die if we fought them," he pointed out.

Aniiyaki sighed in frustrated defeat as she snapped her phone shut. She stood up and slinked back towards the other side of the roof, "Fine, have it your way."

She turned and leapt off the roof, Ikuto following silently behind her.

**x-X-x**

The dark clouds hung dauntingly across the night sky. There was no moon, nor were there any stars to possibly brighten the night.

A lone figure walked along the paved street in a dark cloak that hung low and trailed along past the person's ankles. The figure turned into the mouth of an alley, the cloak sweeping along the cobble stone floor of the alley way as they stalked silently to the darkest corner where they stopped and crouched low awaiting their victim.

It was almost midnight and it won't be too long until he came out, he may be tired, but that doesn't mean he won't be able to answer a few questions before they ripped his throat out as planned.

It wasn't long before the man from earlier came out of the back door. They waited for him to lock it before they made a move. He started heading for the opening of the alley but before he could get half way the cloaked figure had leapt forward and landed in front of him blocking his exit.

"Move it dude, I'm tired and I wanna go home," he mumbled aggravated.

The only response from the hooded figure was a low fowl metallic screech that mad him cover his ears.

"Look t-take what ever you want, just don't hurt me," he pleaded throwing his wallet towards the mysterious person.

"Little late for that," said a high pitched voice laced in the metallic sound from before.

"Please, I have a family to go home to," he begged.

"So does the young man you sold off to those cretins!"

The man cowered before the hooded figure, his eyes widened in utter fear as he took in the hooded figures face… there wasn't much but those glowing red eyes… those eyes that gave him chills… eyes that looked hungry… blood thirsty and merciless…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"Like I said before, it's a little late for that now," she said before swooping down on him with a clawed hand plunging into his chest. She tore at the flesh viciously, when she stopped her eyes brightened at her accomplishment as she gazed upon the mans still beating heart.

"I promise this won't hurt," she taunted before grinning the devils grin, "Who am I kidding?! It's gonna hurt like hell!"

Her hand flew forward again gripping his heart and she ripped it from his bloody corpse, blood spraying everywhere.

She stood up from her crouched position over the man and dropped his heart to the dirty alley floor.

"Such a waste," she said before she started to lick the blood off her hands as she walked away from the scene of horror and mutilation.

**Wow… that was slightly disgusting… sorry if anyone feels… dunno how you'd feel… I can write this stuff daily so I'm used to it but… tell me what you think… who you think 'she' was and why she did what she did… **


End file.
